The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for constructing filter elements, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for constructing porous filter meshes from a plurality of similarly-shaped components.
Many filter apparatus, particularly of those designed for use in industrial applications, include a conduit or housing and a rigid or semi-rigid filter element contained therein. As an example, many of these filter elements are of a generally cylindrical form and have an inlet end into which the fluid flows. Filtering occurs when the fluid flow passes through the radial surfaces of the filter element. It will be appreciated that the restriction of the filter element creates a pressure differential across the filter element which the element must withstand. It will further be appreciated that this pressure differential may take on significant proportions, particularly in high flow rate or high fluid pressure environments.
Many filter elements include a structural filter mesh, either for directly accumulating particulate matter contained within the fluid, or for supporting a porous filter material, such as a cloth bag. This bag may be formed of various types of cloth, for example, polyethylene fibers are often used, and typically is formed of a specific weave design and filter capability. Additional specific difficulities are encountered when the structural filter mesh is used to support such a cloth filter material. Because of the differential pressure acting upon the cloth, the cloth will tend to distort, moving into the orifices of the filter mesh and clogging the mesh, thereby impeding or precluding the effective operation of the filter apparatus. Again, these difficulties take on significant proportions in high flow rate or high fluid pressure environments.
Many weaves of filter meshes have been developed which minimize these clogging techniques under specific conditions, when used in conjunction with a flexible cloth filter. These meshes are typically woven of wire and are formed into desired forms by cutting and welding as needed. These woven filter meshes present difficulties in that, unless the mesh is supported by additional mechanisms, they typically do not have significant structural rigidity necessary for use in many applications. Further, the materials which are necessary to construct a mesh of a given size or porosity may not be the materials which are suitable for forming a mesh of the required structural characteristics.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus whereby a filter mesh may be constructed from a plurality of similar components, such components shaped to construct a filter mesh of the desired form, such components adaptable to constructing a generally rigid filter mesh over a wide range of mesh designs and grades.